


Your Description Needs Work

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Once A Day [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, That E Rating isn't just for shits and giggles, Word of the Day Prompts, a bonus chapter is included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a high ranking politician. He's her round-the-clock body guard. It's all fun and games until people's feelings get involved.</p>
<p>No, seriously, that's not your job. At least he means well. Don't quit your day job. Pervy old man. So shallow you could stand in a puddle of them and not get your feet wet.</p>
<p>BONUS: Sinning and Winning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wastrel

**Author's Note:**

> The theme for this batch revolves around words that are used to describe people.

**Wastrel - a good for nothing, a wasteful person**

* * *

 

“Augh.”

“Something the matter, Miss Relena?”

Relena looked up at Pagan and sighed. “I’ve been going over some of the financial statements from the other ministers and I’m starting to worry. We’re hearing quite a bit from the people that they think we’re spending unwisely, and I might be inclined to agree.”

“But why are you going over the financial reports? It’s not your job,” the old butler mused.

“You’re right, it’s not.”

“I sense a ‘but’ attached to that.”

“And you’d be correct. I can’t just take the comments that we’re spending wastefully sitting down. If we’re wasting money somewhere, I want to know about it.”

“I still maintain that it shouldn’t be your concern,” Pagan reiterated. “I think it’s admirable that you’re looking into it, but as the Vice-foreign Minister it’s a waste of your time unless you want to look specifically into your department.”

Leaning back in her chair, Relena smiled. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. I’ll start looking into my department to see if I can’t make some changes there. Everyone else will simply have to step up.”

Pagan beamed at her. “Very good, Miss Relena.”


	2. Lummox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even the best of intentions can save a ruined blouse.

**Lummox - a clumsy, stupid person**

* * *

 

_He meant well, he always meant well_ , Relena reminded herself as she blotted the spilled wine on her blouse.

“Is it at total loss or can your blouse be saved?” a voice asked. Relena looked up to see Dorothy standing near the door to the ladies room, a shopping bag in hand.

“With some dry cleaning, it can be saved but I’m not spending the rest of the conference topless,” she answered dully. “I know that George means well, but I can’t help but feel that things always go horribly wrong for him when he tries to do the right thing.”

“For what it’s worth, everyone else finds it amusing,” Dorothy noted as she handed Relena the bag. Opening it cautiously, the Vice-foreign Minister peered inside. “Oh relax. Heero gave that to me to give to you. He said he kept spare clothing for all occasions in the trunk of your car.”

“Of course he does. He’s freakishly ten steps ahead of all us like that,” Relena muttered as she pulled out a fresh blouse. Stripping down and not caring that Dorothy was watching her, Relena made sure that the wine hadn’t stained anything else.

“What would you like me to tell George?” Dorothy asked as she leaned against a sink. “He’s waiting outside the door, you know.”

“Tell him I’ll be out in a few minutes, and for the love of God, don’t let him get me any more food. I’m perfectly capable of serving myself,” Relena replied as she shrugged the blouse on and began to do up the buttons.

“Will do. What do you want to do about your stained shirt?”

“I’ll hand it off to Heero after I leave. He’s capable of dealing with it,” Relena answered as she checked her reflection. She turned to Dorothy. “How do I look?”

The blond looked over her friend with a critical eye. “The blouse is a little wrinkled, but there’s nothing you can do about that. A few wrinkles are nothing compared to a wine stain.”

Looking at her reflection once more, Relena sighed in defeat. “You’re right. Come on, let’s get back out there.”

“As you wish, Miss Relena.”


	3. Dilettante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not recommended that you quit your day job. No. Really. Don't.

**Dilettante - one who takes up an activity or interest in a superficial or casual way; _adj:_ superficial; amateurish**

* * *

 

Bradley Worthington III smiled pleasantly at Relena, ignoring the knot of people standing around her, as he took up his position on the badminton court. He bowed in a most gentlemanly way in her direction, causing Relena to blush from her toes to her ears. He then turned his focus to the badminton match he was about to play, looking awkward and unsure as he took his spot on the court.

“Somebody has a crush,” Dorothy sing-songed from behind her.

“I do not,” Relena retorted quickly.

“I meant he has a crush on you. The only reason why he’s here today is because you are,” Dorothy informed her friend. Relena groaned.

“The man’s an upper class twit,” Wufei observed.

“Rich idiot with no day job,” Sally added.

“I get it, you don’t like him,” Relena said tightly as she tried to focus on the match. Bradley was doing poorly, but was playing it like he was being bad on purpose. “But he _is_ the son of the Minister of Agriculture.”

“Well, I think that Bradley Worthington, Jr. is an upper class twit as well,” Wufei snarked. “What does a man who has lived in large cities and country manor houses know about running farms?” The group held their tongues, as they weren’t about to get into the ineffectual way the elder Worthington was running his office.

“Really, does he think that he’s going to impress you by being so terrible?” Dorothy mused as she watched the younger Worthington scramble to get to the birdie – and miss by a very wide margin.

“I’ve told him time and again that I’m not looking for a relationship,” Relena said as Bradley dove for the birdie, just barely managing to get it over the net.

“Maybe you need to tell Heero to rough him up a little. That should scare him away,” Sally said casually as leaned back in her chair. Beside her, Wufei snickered.

Blushing even more than before, Relena shook her head. “No, absolutely not.”

“Oh come now, you know he’d do it in a heartbeat,” Dorothy said. When Relena shook her head again, she sighed. “Fine, I’ll tell him if you won’t. After Heero’s done interrogating Bradley about his intentions with you, Mr. Worthington III will not bother you again.”

“Did I miss something?” Heero asked as he returned to the group, a glass of lemonade in hand. He handed it off to Relena before standing next to her.

“Bradley Worthington III has been eyeballing Relena like a porter house steak,” Dorothy said before Relena could stop her. Mortified, Relena tried to hide behind Wufei and Sally, both of whom where stifling their laughter.

“Is that so,” Heero murmured, his attention flicking towards the young man on the badminton court. The boy was obviously in way over his head, which was impressive seeing as badminton was hardly a difficult sport to play, even for someone who only ever played it at lawn parties and family picnics. “I’ll have to have a word with him later.”

Dorothy smiled triumphantly at Relena, who was trying her damnedest not to look relieved.


	4. Roué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always be wary of handsy old men.

**Roué - a debauched man, especially an elderly man from a wealthy or aristocratic family**

* * *

 

Relena bit her lip to keep herself from yelping when she felt Richard Mayborough, Lord of Derwent, pinch her behind. She was fairly certain that he was old enough to be her great-grandfather, but that didn’t keep him from eyeballing her like a piece of meat. She firmly plastered her smile in place and made a barely perceptible motion with her hand to keep Heero from tackling the man to the ground.

“Relena my darling,” he practically purred in her ear. “You are the spitting image of your grandmother.”

“Thank you for saying so. I’ve seen old photos of her in the Sanc Kingdom archives, she was very beautiful,” Relena responded automatically. It wasn’t a lie – during her short time as the governing princess of her country she had Pagan help her trace back her family tree. It hadn’t been a difficult task, though digging through the archives which had been ruffled during the assault thirteen years prior had made organizing a bit of a chore.

“She was an eloquent speaker and an accomplished dancer, much like yourself,” he continued. Relena nodded, a cautious smile on her face. What on earth was he getting at? “I wanted to romance her, but she set her eye on someone else.”

“Ah.” Dear Lord, the man was attempting to relive his youth through her. He was already married and had kids and grandkids with kids of their own on the way!

“Relena, there you are!” a voice said from behind them.

She turned to find Quatre smiling pleasantly at her. “Quatre, how nice to see you!” Relief flooded through her.

“Lord Derwent, if you don’t mind, I’d like to dance with Relena,” Quatre said with a deep bow.

The older man sighed. “Yes, I suppose you young things will want to have fun without a fuddy-duddy like me.” He spirits lifted, however, when a diplomat’s young and attractive daughter swished by unattended, and he took off after her.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she chanted as Quatre waltzed her along the outside lane, finally stopping her near a large column where Heero stood silently watching.

“Heero said he pinched you,” Quatre said, his brow furrowed in concern.

“No amount of bathing will ever allow me to feel clean,” she muttered as she broke from Quatre and then hugged herself. “Ewwww.”

“Heero, where are you going?” Quatre asked as he watched his friend start to walk away.

“I think letting the air out of one his tires is repayment enough, don’t you think?” he asked, not even bothering to turn around.

“Just letting the air out,” Relena said with a frown. “No shooting, no slashing.”

“Got it.” With that, Heero continued out of the ballroom. Turning to Quatre, Relena shrugged. Not even she could have stopped him, and most everyone knew that messing with Relena meant messing with her over protective bodyguard.


	5. Poseur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake...
> 
> OR
> 
> Get off my case, I won't say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to "Gerontology."

**Poseur - one who behaves in an affected manner to impress others**

* * *

 

The swarm of young men that were gathered around Relena irritated Heero. Next to him Trowa chuckled softly as he bit the inside of his lip to keep from making some flip remark about going over to stake his claim. They hadn’t talked much while tracking down Field Marshal Noventa’s family, but it didn’t take a whole lot of guessing to determine that there was someone on Heero’s mind.

It had started with an innocent observation that Sylvia Noventa had seemed taken with Heero. The Wing pilot had snorted and replied that he didn’t have time to worry about another girl. Trowa had gently prodded Heero about the kind of girl that was on his mind, but he had remained resolutely mum on the subject. Of course when she showed up in Antarctica, Trowa realized exactly what kind of girl she was and why she was on Heero’s mind.

“They’re morons,” Heero nearly snarled.

“If it bothers you so much, then maybe you should tell her would-be suitors that she’s yours?” Trowa suggested, smiling serenely at the death glare Heero threw his direction.

“Look at them, pretending that they like the same things she likes in an attempt to impress her,” Heero growled. “Sure, she likes Jane Austin but _The Little Prince_ is her favorite book. And yes, she enjoys Billy Wilder films but she really loves Blake Edwards.”

“Mm, and I’m sure you know what her favorite foods are, how she likes to spend her evenings and why aren’t you two married yet?” Trowa smirked at the flush creeping up Heero’s neck.

“That isn’t important,” he mumbled in response.

“She knows those men are frauds, and at any rate there’s no one else she’d rather be with than you,” Trowa said drolly. “Take a deep breath and promise me you won’t maim them. They’re the ones making themselves look stupid. You don’t have to do a damn thing.”

Watching his friend carefully, Trowa could see Heero using every iota of restraint he had to not march over to the pack of simpering puppies around Relena and beat them within an inch of their lives. He shook his head at the way the former Wing Zero pilot ran hot and cold for her. Care too much or not at all. Save her life or threaten to end it. There was rarely a middle ground.

Frowning, Trowa rethought the last sentiment. Of course there was a middle ground and that’s where Heero was firmly planted. He wasn’t out of her life but he wasn’t exactly in it either. All of the other Gundam pilots had discussed their relationship, with Duo and Quatre being the most knowledgeable.

“All I know is that he’d die for her, and for someone who claimed that he was always alone, he’s got someone for sure whether he realizes it or not,” Quatre had noted in the mess hall of Peacemillion. Duo had almost immediately agreed. Wufei had merely scoffed and Trowa thought back to the duel in Antarctica. Leave it to Quatre to see straight to the heart of the matter.

“I know you’re living with her, but are you two involved?” Trowa asked as Relena forced herself to smile at a compliment. She looked over at the pair with pleading eyes, but neither man made a motion to relieve her of the unwanted attention.

“It’s…complicated.”

“Humor me, then.”

“We share a bathroom.”

“At the same time?”

“Sometimes.”

“Interesting.” Trowa paused to consider Heero’s vague answer. “Does that mean she comes in to do her hair and make-up while you’re in the shower or that you’ll run in to brush your teeth while she’s in the shower?”

Next to him, Heero shifted his weight but remained silent.

“I think I’ve hit the nail on the head,” Trowa murmured with a small smile. “Have you shared showers?”

“Sort of.”

Trowa’s eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing. It was supposed to be a joke.

“We sometimes piggy back. I’ll get in as she’s getting out and vice versa, though sometimes we have to shower together if things are running late.”

“There are how many other showers are in that mansion?” Trowa asked with a bemused expression on his face.

“Enough that theoretically I shouldn’t have to share a shower with her, but, I don’t know, sometimes it’s nice. It’s not like we do anything, we’re too busy trying to make sure we’re clean and God that sounds so much worse than it actually is.”

Clearly amused that Heero had been reduced to rambling, Trowa turned his attention back to Relena, who was now not so subtly trying to get their attention. He sighed. “You should go get her. Tell them that she has an appointment to get to.”

“She doesn’t have any appointments today.”

“That is beside the point,” Trowa replied. “They don’t need to know that she doesn’t have an appointment, she just needs to get away from them. So get up on that white horse of yours and go save the princess.”

Taking a deep breath, Heero approached the group and held out his hand. “Vice-foreign Minister, we need to go. We’ll be late for your appointment.”

Relief washed over Relena. “Yes, of course. I had nearly forgotten about that until you reminded me. Thank you.” She smiled and bid farewell to her group of admirers before taking Heero’s arm and allowing him to escort her to the front of the house.

From where he stood, Trowa noted that there was nothing unusual about the interaction between them. It wasn’t unless one really knew the pair that they could see the change. The way Relena’s smile radiated happiness or the way that Heero’s stance relaxed was so subtle that sometimes even Trowa had problems seeing it. However it was there, and if it took a little more pushing to get them to realize their feelings, he was certainly game to do just that.


	6. Just Such an Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SINNING AND WINNING.
> 
> OR
> 
> That bonus chapter that's 100% certified fresh SIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone over on ff.net asked if Heero and Relena were having casual sex while cohabiting. Hopefully this will clear that up.
> 
> Direct follow up to "Poseur." Like IMMEDIATELY after. 
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely enablers, Yuunno.

The door to the bathroom slammed open, startling Heero. He was frozen in the shower stall, arms raised as he shampooed his hair, as Relena burst in. “I’m late!” she wailed as she rushed in.

He blinked at her as she started pulling things out of the cabinet, and it wasn’t until their eyes met in the slightly foggy mirror that she realized that the bathroom was indeed occupied.

Whirling around, she stared at him. “What the hell are you doing?!” she screeched.

“Uh, showering,” he answered, one eye brow raised. “Washing my hair if you want to get technical.”

“Well get out!” she said, pointing to the door that led to his bedroom.

“Relena,” he said as if he were speaking to a very small child and not the Vice Foreign Minister, “I am in the middle of showering. Go use one of the other bathrooms.”

“But all of my stuff is in there,” she said, pointing at the stall. “I don’t have that kind of time right now!”

Well this wasn’t how he imagined this morning going. “Listen, I’m in the middle of my shower. I still have shampoo in my hair. I’m not going to stop my shower so you can take yours – we’ll still be late. Seriously, the house has how many other bathrooms? Use one of them!”

“Nope, don’t have the time,” Relena declared. “That means there’s only one solution.”

“One solution?” Heero asked, though he sensed that he was probably going to regret it.

“I’m coming in.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Scoot over.”

“Relena, seriously, this is not a good idea.”

She gave him a dirty look through the glass of the door. “There’s no way around it.” She dropped her robe and Heero turned to face the wall so fast he might have given himself whiplash. “Now make room.”

“You’ve officially lost it,” he muttered before he stuck his head under the spray to rinse the shampoo from his hair. He didn’t turn around when he heard the soft clicks of the shower stall door opening and closing as Relena got in with him. Living with her was doable because there was space between them. Proper amounts of space. And clothes.

This would officially make things more difficult.

“Move over, I need my body wash,” Relena demanded and Heero stepped to the side. The shower stall was spacious, so fitting two people in it wasn’t an issue. Wall mounted sprayers meant that two people could be in the shower and not jockeying for water. None of this helped Heero’s thought process when he could sense Relena’s equally wet and naked body in close proximity to his own.

Relena, to her credit, was so completely focused on taking the world’s fastest shower that she was able to ignore the shower’s other occupant. At any other time she would have ogled him, taking advantage of the fact that he wasn’t obscured by the frosted glass that covered the lower two-thirds of the shower stall’s door. However her only thoughts at the moment were that she could get away with not washing her hair by putting it up in a bun and that the lightest amount of make-up possible was acceptable since she’d be in her office doing paperwork and fielding phone calls all day.

“Damn it, Heero, move over,” Relena said, grabbing his arm and shoving him over so she could grab her razor.

With a grunt, Heero allowed himself to be pushed back so Relena could reach the built in shelves where her bath products were. His eyes dropped from her head down the back side of her body as she set about to shaving her armpits. She was fit, he knew, because he insisted on a thrice weekly cardio and strength training regimen. Still, she had nice curves, he decided as his eyes roved over her ass. Yeah, the view definitely didn’t suck.

And then it got better.

Relena turned around to finish rinsing the lather from her body. Presented with a full frontal, Heero’s eyes widened. Yes, she was fit, but there were soft curves as well. There was a little pooch of fat in her lower belly, and her breasts, while not large, were rounded and tipped with rosy areola and nipples. He swallowed thickly. Never in a million years did he think he’d ever see her naked. He worked for her. They had to keep things professional. Getting emotionally involved was a bad idea.

He was so screwed.

Grabbing his bar of soap, he set about to cleaning himself and not thinking about the wet and naked Relena in front of him.

It was as Relena was washing her face that the reality of the situation sunk in. She was naked. In the shower. With Heero. Who was equally naked. Eyes snapping open, she looked at the man in front of her as he worked the bar of soap in his hand into lather across his body. Water and soap suds sluiced down his muscular form.

She had zero experience with naked men. She only knew what a naked man looked like because she’d gone to art museums frequently as a child, and her foster parents had always encouraged a love of art regardless of the subject’s state of dress.

Heero reminded her of those classical Greek sculptures, right down to the Apollo’s belt. Well, perhaps Heero was a bit more endowed than those sculptures, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Her ego took a bit of a hit when she realized that he wasn’t aroused by her, though. Or maybe he was. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Heero had better control over his body than any normal human. He could be fighting it, for all she knew.

Once he was satisfactorily clean, Heero stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. How was it that something that he usually found to be relaxing be so stressful? It was a shower, for God’s sake. And it wasn’t like he and Relena were involved. They shared a bathroom because it connected to their bedrooms. Their bedrooms were right next to each other in case Relena was attacked in the middle of the night. He couldn’t allow himself to get emotionally involved with her. That could lead to a mistake. Mistakes, at least in his line of work, could lead to death. This was nothing more than a random occurrence that would never happen again.

The rest of the day passed as they usually did. Heero sat at his desk at the cubical outside her office working on security protocols for Preventer. Relena spent the day ensconced in her office, going over documents and taking phone calls regarding upcoming trips and conferences. Jeanne, her personal assistant, helped keep the day on track. Once office hours were over, Heero and Relena went home to have dinner, followed by watching a movie, followed by bed.

Everything was fine until bedtime.

Then they were alone with their thoughts.

Every time Heero closed his eyes he swore that the image of naked Relena was tattooed on the back of his eyelids. There wasn’t a detail about her that he couldn’t remember, and eventually he realized that he was fighting a losing battle. Feeling awkward and a little ashamed for what he was about to do, he slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxer briefs and sought his release.

Relena wasn’t faring much better. Wary of the way the door to the bathroom was partially open – they never fully closed the doors unless the bathroom was in use as a security precaution – she clamped a hand over her mouth as the other hand stroked her slick folds. When she had found herself faced with lulls at work, her mind would immediately flash back to Heero washing himself. It wasn’t fair, really, that her bodyguard was so attractive. It also wasn’t fair that she’d been more or less hopelessly in love with him since she was fifteen years old. Nearly ten years has passed, but their relationship really hadn’t changed. He was polite and, for him anyway, kind to her. He never treated her badly. But he didn’t seem to return her feelings so she tucked them away and did her best to ignore them.

Except for right now, where she was indulging in a fantasy that it was his fingers instead of her own.

This was simultaneously heaven and hell on Earth. For both of them.

Of course what they had both chalked up to a one time occurrence was anything but. Two and a half weeks later, just as Relena was set to turn the water off, Heero walked into the bathroom.

“Don’t,” he barked. He looked awful. His face was drawn, and pronounced circles were under his eyes.

“Are you…do you need to take today off?” Relena asked as she studied him from within the shower.

“Didn’t sleep well last night,” he grumbled as he peeled off his boxer briefs. He slipped in behind her, and the two did a careful turn so Relena could get out. “Slept through my alarms.”

“Is anything wrong?” she asked as she started toweling herself off. Heero merely grunted in response. “Just one of those nights, huh?”

“Hn,” he replied.

“And now I’ll get out of your hair,” she said before seeking refuge in her bedroom.

Soon it became almost a weekly occurrence. One time she slipped in to fix her hair while he was still in the shower. Another time she’d slept through her first alarm and piggybacked her shower off of his. Then there was the time they’d both slept through their alarms and found themselves doing a careful do-si-do in the shower stall trying to get clean at the same time. Before either of them realized it, it was almost normal to be naked around each other.

That didn’t stop the late night absolutions, though.

It wasn’t until after Trowa had pointed out what he thought to be the obvious that Heero started to wonder if the occasional shower together was really such a great idea. The former Heavyarms pilot hadn’t been the only one to hint that Relena had feelings for him, but it just seemed so illogical. Sure, Relena cared about him, but she also cared about Duo, Trowa, and Quatre.

Standing in the shower on a Saturday morning as the water beat down on him, Heero tried to puzzle out his relationship with Relena. He was fairly certain that what he felt towards her was love. He didn’t have a lot of experience with the emotion, but it seemed to fit all of the necessary qualifications. As to her feelings towards him, everyone had commented that she had feelings for him and that many people couldn’t be wrong, could they?

So used to the sound of the shower door opening and closing while he was in it, he didn’t realize that it meant that Relena had joined him until he felt her hand on his back. He stiffened, in every sense of the word, before looking over his shoulder at her.

“It’s Saturday,” he croaked out.

“I know.”

“Last time I checked, we’ve never had to share the bathroom at the same time on the weekend.”

“I also know that.”

“Then why…”

“Because I’m tired of tiptoeing around the issue. Because I’m tired of lying awake at night with the image of you naked burned into my brain. Because I’m tired of pretending that I don’t feel anything towards you. Because I’m tired of exhausting my willpower so I don’t jump you in a broom closet or something.”

“Ah.” The sound was strangled because she’d set off quite the parade of mental images in his mind.

She squirmed a little. “So either I am about to do something so right we will hear Handel’s ‘Hallelujah Chorus’ in 7.1 surround sound, or I am about to do something so wrong you’re going to walk out the door and never look back.”

“I think it’ll be the ‘Hallelujah Chorus,’” he said, his voice rough. He turned to face her, his erection in full view.

“Oh,” she said as her gaze flicked down towards the protruding appendage before swallowing visibly. 

He reached behind him and turned the water off. Relena blinked in confusion. “What are you-“

“Bed,” he grunted, pointing to her bedroom door. “Our first time isn’t going to be in the shower.”

“Such a romantic heart you have,” she teased as she exited the shower.

“Don’t worry, at some point there will be sex in that shower,” he said as he snagged a towel and dried himself off. “It’d be a waste not to.”

And what, exactly, was one supposed to say to that? So Relena remained silent and followed Heero into her bedroom. When they stood next to her bed, Heero tilted his head and waited for Relena to make the next move. She stood in front of him, staring at his chest, biting her lip.

“Relena?” he said softly.

She looked up at him then, a hint of fear in her eyes. “This is happening, isn’t it? I’m not dreaming?”

“Dear God I hope not,” he answered. “Because that would mean that I’m dreaming, too. And I don’t want to be dreaming.”

Gazing up at him, Relena took a step towards him and placed her hands along his arms. His skin was warm from the shower, and surprisingly soft to the touch. For a moment she relished the feeling of him beneath the pads of her fingers before Heero got tired of waiting quickly picked her up and set her on the bed.

When he settled himself over her, he gazed into her eyes to make sure they were still on the same page. Her eyes were clear, that same blue as a tropical sea that had, at some point during the Eve Wars, become a safe haven for him. The anticipation and longing he felt was mirrored in her eyes, so he leaned down and kissed her. Kissing was always a good place to start, and something they knew. Of course it _had_ been a while, but they found their rhythm soon enough.

Naked kissing was different, but not unpleasant. He could feel her skin erupt in gooseflesh when started to kiss a trail along her jaw to her ear. She could feel the heat radiating from his erection. The delicious friction of her bare breasts against his bare chest was almost too much for the new lovers to handle. Relena’s hand slithered between their bodies and she grabbed his erection, running her thumb over the head and smearing the drop of pre-cum over it before giving him a few experimental strokes. Heero grunted and managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of her from the sensation.

“Relena,” he groaned, “if you keep that up, I’m not going to last very long.”

“Oh, um, sorry,” she squeaked, releasing him.

“Later,” he panted, “there will be time for touching and exploring later. But right now, all I want is to be in you.”

“Dear God yes,” she hissed as she parted her legs further. However, when he didn’t immediately slide into her, she frowned. “Is something wrong?”

He looked stricken. “I don’t…I mean that I’m lacking…I wasn’t ready…”

“I’m covered,” she said as she lifted a finger to his lips to silence him. “It’s much easier to plan travel to the colonies when my cycles are regular and somewhat suppressed. And while I don’t know about you, this is my first time.”

With a wry chuckle, he buried his face in her neck. “Me too.”

“Well, since we’ve established that we’re both bumbling virgins with no idea what the hell we’re doing and no venereal diseases, shall we continue?”

“Absolutely,” he said before he grabbed himself and guided his erection to her center. He ran the tip through her slick heat a few times before he pushed the head in. He paused, studying her for any signs of discomfort.

“Oh for-,” she sighed. “Heero, look at me. It’ll be fine. Years of horseback riding means that I’m pretty well stretched out down there. It might be a little uncomfortable at first, but I’ll adjust and everything will be fine. Trust me.”

“I do,” he murmured before he slowly slid into her. She was warm and wet and the sensation was unlike anything Heero had ever experienced before. He could feel her shifting beneath him as she adjusted to him, occasionally rocking her hips to get used to the sensation. “Are you okay?”

“Just…adjusting,” she answered. She leaned up and kissed him, running a hand through his damp hair. “You can move now.”

“You’ll tell me if something’s not right?”

She sighed again. On the one hand, it was endearing that he didn’t want to hurt her. On the other, she sort of wished that he’d just get on with things. “Yes, the moment something’s not right, I’ll tell you. Now, I can’t be the only one who would like to move things along?”

“Sorry,” he mumbled. Starting with slow strokes, he allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of Relena. The feel of her skin moving against his, the warm puff of her breath against his shoulder and neck, the way her lips and teeth would occasionally graze against his chin and ear.

Every so often, Relena would let out a little mewl or sigh as she adjusted to Heero’s length and girth inside her. He wasn’t huge, rather she assumed that he was average, and it didn’t take long for the sensations to shift from slightly uncomfortable to pleasurable. Or maybe it was just because she’d been fantasizing about having sex with Heero for so long that the real deal was more than she could comprehend at the moment.

Something was building inside her, like a coil being wound tighter and tighter. The sensation of Heero’s body moving along with hers, coupled with the rather vivid dream she had awoken from, was quickly pushing her towards the edge. The edge of what she didn’t know, but she figured she’d find out soon enough.

A sharp gasp was all the warning Heero got before every muscle in Relena’s body tensed, her walls clenching around his erection as she climaxed. Freezing, Heero kept still as she spasmed beneath him. A low, keening cry tore from her throat and that sent Heero hurtling over the edge as well. Three hard thrusts later, and he was halfway lying on top of her, spent.

Snaking her arms around him, Relena cradled Heero’s body against her own. “Well, it was short,” she observed as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He grunted against her neck and she giggled. “But that was to be expected. Next time we’ll last longer.”

“Hn.”

“You’re not insinuating that there won’t be a next time, are you?” she asked as she tried to look him in the eye. He stubbornly kept his face pressed against her neck.

“Next time there will be proper foreplay and I, for one, plant to examine every last inch of you,” he answered before he started to press lazy kisses against her shoulders and neck.

“Mmm, sounds like a plan,” she said as she tilted her head to give him better access.

The new lovers spent the next hour lounging in Relena’s bed, exchanging lazy kisses and generally being pleased at the fact that the other was wrapped around them. They would have to make an appearance for breakfast downstairs in the near future, but for the moment they were simply enjoying their new closeness.

“Heero?”

“Hm?”

“Does this mean…are we official?”

“Official?”

She fidgeted a bit in his embrace. “Well, it’s just that we do a lot of stuff that normal couples do. Eat together, watch movies together, spend lazy evenings curled up in front of the fireplace reading books together… It’s not a secret that most people just automatically assume that we’re a couple based on our habits.”

“Ah, that.”

“So you’re aware?”

“Trowa pointed it out the other day.”

“But you weren’t aware before then?”

“I…sometimes emotions are still foreign to me. Concepts like love and jealousy aren’t something I have a lot of experience with. When it comes to you I don’t always know or even understand what it is that I feel. I’ve…gotten better since the end of the war, but I still have a long way to go.” He pulled her tighter against him, nuzzling her hair. “I didn’t fully realize that I love you until this morning, if that’s any indication.”

Startled, Relena pulled away from him and stared at him in shock. “Are you serious?”

“I told you, when it comes to certain emotions I don’t know what they are or even understand them.”

“No, no, no, I get that,” Relena said, waving a dismissive hand in the air. “I’m talking about you being in love with me.”

“Yes, I figured that was a given, considering what we just did.”

“Ooooh boy,” Relena said, shaking her head despite the small smile on her lips. “Heero, people can have sex with each other and not be in love. It happens all the time.” Her smile widened at the scowl on his face. “But what we did, that was making love. That was sharing ourselves with the person we care the most for in the world and that is special. Casual sex is well and good and for some people that’s what works for them, but I am not a casual sex kind of person. I want to experience that bond with my partner, that’s what does it for me.”

Silence. And then a very quiet, “Oh.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“So…does that mean you’re in love with me, too?”

“Oh my God, Heero,” Relena said before dissolving into giggles. “I’ve been in love with you since we met. Or rather, I had a crush on you when we met, but by the time we met again in Sanc I realized that I had fallen in love with you. That’s why it was so hard for me to let you go into the final battle. I loved you so much I was terrified of losing you.”

Heero pulled her against him again, burying his nose in her hair and wondering just how in the hell a girl like her could ever love someone like him. But he was grateful. He would always be grateful. “I realized, towards the end, that I wanted to live,” he said softly. “That I wanted to see you again. You helped me realized that my life had meaning, and I wanted to share it with you.”

Relena hummed as she flashed him a cheeky smile. “Well, you’ve seen me. You’ve seen all of me. Do you still want to share your life with me?”

He cocked his head. “I thought I already did.”

“Har, har,” she said as she rolled off of him. She made an attempt to get away from him, but Heero easily grabbed her and pulled her back against him. A great show of struggling to get away from him was made, but it was half-hearted at best.

“We’re official,” he murmured against her neck.

“Great,” she answered. “That means you’re officially moving into my room tonight and from here on out shared showers are going to be a lot more fun.”


End file.
